


Hotel

by kyko



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, mom friend Ted Cruz, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyko/pseuds/kyko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During sex, Marco asks Ted to go rough. They're totally doing that again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel

"Can you get any more eager?" the younger man remarked sarcastically, moving his gaze away from the task of undoing his perfectly coordinated debate outfit.  
"Can you be any more of a fucking tease?" Cruz retaliated.  
In the hotel room were two candidates once again united after an evening of chaos on the stage from hell that was a Republican debate.  
Rubio just scoffed like an irreverent teenager.  
To this, Cruz just rolled his eyes, shrugging off his own jacket.  
Rubio just pulled off his tie and froze, a devious expression forming on his face.

"Think fast, big guy."

Before he knew it, Rubio had launched himself headfirst into Cruz, shoving him down onto the bed, hands on the larger man's chest. Rubio propped himself up on Cruz, straddling him.  
Though they both knew very well that Cruz could shove Rubio off without too much of an effort, and though he knew very well where this was headed, he was curious to see how Marco would take the lead.  
Cruz felt the weight of the other coming down on him, Rubio pressing his parted lips into Cruz's, desperately melting into him.  
He pushed Rubio off of him and just admired the way he gasped for air, admired the absolutely intoxicated gaze Rubio returned.  
"Eager, aren't we?" Cruz teased, mirroring Rubio's earlier comments.  
"Come here, asshole!"  
Cruz found himself rather painfully yanked upward by his tie, once again meeting the other's lips.  
No sooner, Cruz separated himself from the other man.  
"Can't you just keep still?" he chastised.  
Rubio just snorted.  
He started toward the buttons keeping Rubio's stark-white shirt together.  
The meticulous process of slipping each button through their respective holes couldn't be any slower.  
After going through enough of these to satisfy him for the time being, Cruz buried his face into the side of Rubio's neck, which was enough for the younger man to tilt his head back with a sharp inhale.  
He kissed his way up Rubio's jaw, undoing Rubio's buttons as he did so.  
Unimpressed by his ineffective multitasking, Rubio separated to pull his own shirt off over his head rather savagely and hastily, seams audibly ripping.  
"Just touch me already," Rubio demanded. He grabbed Cruz by the wrists and placed his hands over his chest, and undid his own belt, tossing it to the floor.  
Cruz did as he was told, running his hands over his chest, noticing the contrast of his pale hands on Rubio's beautifully tan skin.  
He caught his hand on a dark nipple, taking the time to feel it between his fingers.  
"Ugh, Ted, yes," Rubio groaned in a low voice among ragged breaths.  
He separated from Cruz and slid out of the rest of his clothing.  
Once again, he straddled Cruz, pushing him down against the mattress.  
"God, you don't even know how much I want you, Marco."  
"Then fuck me already."  
He removed Cruz's tie and undid his shirt, button by button.  
He ran his hands over Cruz's body, moving down, running his hand over the straining fabric of Cruz's trousers for a torturous few seconds, speeding up the already heavy breaths of the other man, before undoing them.  
"Wow," Rubio chuckled, beginning to clumsily stroke Cruz.  
"Took you long e-- fuck!"  
Rubio took him into his mouth just like that.  
He bobbed back and forth, trailing his tongue along the length.  
Cruz clutched Rubio's head for dear life, threading his fingers through his hair, groaning and panting, never wanting this to end.  
Just as soon as he began, Rubio pulled away with a smack of his lips.  
"Not so fast. We got any lube?"  
"Hold on," Cruz mumbled, sliding out from under Rubio.  
He slipped out of his remaining clothing and sort-of-carefully tossed it over to the dresser.  
He felt around the drawer in the bedside table.  
"It might still be in one of the suitcases," Cruz concluded.  
"You go get it, you're closer."  
Petulant Marco.  
He just sighed and pressed his lips together as he got up, crouching down to look through their bags.  
"Got it."  
"Let's go, then."  
"Okay, sit back."  
Cruz clicked open the little tube and squeezed some onto two fingers, rubbing around Rubio's ass, pressing them in slowly.  
Rubio squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled heavily, opening them a second later.  
"I need you in me," he demanded.  
"Wait."  
"You always treat me like a fragile virgin, I'm not. I want you to be rough with me. Where's Tough Debate Ted?"  
"We can't be reckless. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you, Marco," Cruz sighed.  
"It's okay. I won't let you," Rubio reassured.  
"Okay. But you have to promise to tell me if anything I'm doing hurts."  
"Ted."  
They made eye contact.  
"I promise."  
"Alright."  
Cruz withdrew his fingers, and got some more lube on his hands and coated himself.  
He positioned himself to enter Rubio.  
"Here goes."  
Cruz pushed himself in slowly, relishing the feeling of Rubio tight around him.  
"Ted."  
"Alright, fine. Ready?"  
"Yeah."  
Cruz withdrew, the next second pushing into Rubio fast and hard, mentally assuring himself that he didn't have to hold back.

"Fuck!" Rubio exclaimed, very strained. "Oh, my God, keep going!"

Cruz mercilessly pounded into him, being entirely too loud himself.  
He kissed and nibbled and sucked along Rubio's neck, leaving marks that would surely stay the next day.

He could tell when he hit the right spot by Rubio's uncontrollable whimpers and moans.

"Look at you, whining like the whore you are."

Rubio's eyes met his, coming open and pressing shut often.

"The way this is going, the whole hotel will know you're mine. Let them know."

"Yes- agh, yes, I'm your little slut," Rubio groaned between strained breaths. "Oh, my God, fuck me!"  
Cruz loved seeing his little brat Marco unraveling beneath him.  
Rubio reached down to touch himself, but Cruz grabbed his wrists and held them above his head.  
"I'll be in charge of that," he muttered in a low voice.  
He kept going, losing himself in the feeling of Rubio convulsing around him.  
He could tell he was close.  
He reached down to stroke Rubio, not doing much before Rubio came completely undone beneath him, coming all over their stomachs, very nearly screaming profanities in another language he only vaguely understood.  
This sent Cruz over the edge, losing control of his motions, spilling himself inside Rubio.  
Both men just stayed still like this, catching their breath, just holding eye contact.  
Rubio squirmed out from beneath Cruz.  
"Ew," he giggled, wiping himself down with the sheets.  
"Someone's going to find that," he sighed, laying down next to Rubio.  
"Their loss," Rubio smiled. "Hey," he started, climbing over Cruz, leaning in to meet his lips.  
"Hey!" Cruz dodged, leaning away.  
"Come here, let me kiss you!"  
"No way, you just had my dick in your mouth!"  
"You suck," Rubio sneered, contented with kissing the other's cheek.  
"Love you, Marc."  
"I'm going to turn in now," Cruz decided. "We have a flight to catch tomorrow morning. Good night."  
"Night," Rubio replied.

-

Cruz drifted awake next morning to the feeling of a hand on his face.  
He played dead for a little bit longer, letting Rubio do his thing, being simply adorable.  
Fingers lazily traced over his jaw, trailing down his body.  
His eyes jolted open at a jab to his stomach.  
"Oh!" Rubio sheepishly pulled his hand back, like a child caught at the cookie jar.  
"Sorry," he smiled, laying on his stomach, head propped up in his hand. "You're squishy, you can't blame me!"  
"Hey, stop!" Cruz shot, mock-offended, pulling the sheets over himself.  
"Come on, you're beautiful."  
Cruz sighed and relaxed himself. "What time is it?"  
Rubio leaned over to face the clock. "We've got another hour."  
"Round two?"  
"Nah, after last night, I don't think I'll be able to walk straight for days, let alone, uh," Rubio giggled.  
"Oh," Cruz replied, a pang of guilt hitting him.  
"No, not like that, last night was hot. We're doing that again."  
"I'm glad."  
Cruz put his hand on Rubio's cheek, trailing it down, running his fingers over the marks on his neck. "You're probably going to want to cover these up."

"Hm? Oh, nope," Rubio teased. "Everyone'll see I got some."

"That's probably not-"

"Kidding!"

"Idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry fam
> 
> This is a crappy fic that I just threw up late at night.
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
